


【盾冬】迷幻水母

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 大概算是个……比较另类的包办婚姻的故事。赛博朋克万岁！





	1. Chapter 1

天空下着酸雨。

时间已经入夜，阴云笼罩着摩天大楼的玻璃墙。站在闹市区，史蒂夫抬头望去，全息投影无处不在，它们化作孔雀鱼的模样在半空中飞舞，尾鳍落下五颜六色的鳞粉。每片鳞粉都浮现着统一的文字——阿莫拉。阿莫拉理财、阿莫拉保险，阿莫拉约会中心……最后一片落在他手心里，他微微一攥，红蓝相间的光线从指缝处四散奔逃，“约会”两个字留下来，刺痛了他的眼。

他咬住下唇。

很久以前，初次来到云端城的时候，史蒂夫每次抬头都会情不自禁地寻找被摩天大楼切割得像齿缝一样的天空——没有，没有参差不齐的高楼，所有的建筑都一模一样，没有变化，没有特例，唯一不同的可能是每天漂浮其中的阿莫拉投影。也许住在这里的人不觉得，但老实说，这让史蒂夫总是有些难以言说的……反胃。

他不喜欢云端城。

他是在地上城长大的。两座城用一道墙隔开，地上城是穷人待的地方，生活充满无序和危险，但也自由得多。云端城则属于精英人士，秩序是他们的立身之本。自从四十年前他们开发了一个代号为“女巫”的人工智能之后，大到城市建设，小到日常生活，居民的大小决策都会先询问女巫极其亿万个分身后再决定。从那时起，这里的人再也不用烦恼晚上吃什么，或者该和什么人约会了，政府也不再发愁退休金该发多少，道路又该怎么修。女巫像变魔法一样把一切变得井井有条，它甚至有了一个独特的名字：阿莫拉。

“阿莫拉，我晚上应该做什么？”

“考虑到你今天的心情，我建议你去酒吧享用一杯加冰威士忌，女士。”

史蒂夫停下脚步，打量着问话的女人和她芯片纹身上一晃而过的阿莫拉。这个举动在对方看来有些诡异，女人扫他一眼，她身边的男人则盯着史蒂夫，嘴巴一撇：“地上城来的？”

史蒂夫哼了声，没点头，也没否定。

女人皱起了鼻子，男人似笑非笑，眼里带着高高在上的同情。史蒂夫耸肩，他想离开了，可没走出多远那两人的对话就飘进他的耳朵里，女人压低声音，对那个不知道是她丈夫还是情人的家伙说：“你看他盯着我的样子……真恶心。”

史蒂夫顿住脚步。

“他看的是你的纹身，我想他一定很想要个阿莫拉。”

史蒂夫低骂了一声。“我有。”他忍不住回头呛他。

“是吗？在哪儿呢？”男人审视他，女人下意识捂住了纹身，好似史蒂夫会突然拔刀从她手腕上挖走芯片似的。

“我没带出来。”

那两人交换一道眼神。噗嗤，女人笑了，男人咧开嘴，朝他摊了摊手。史蒂夫转身就走，有些难堪。他本来没想出声的，该死，他没有骗人，他确实有一个阿莫拉。

只是他不喜欢它，就像他不喜欢整个云端城一样。

十二岁那年，他的母亲在纳米机器人技术上取得突破，他们一家从而跻身精英，搬入云端城。可史蒂夫怀念地上城那些日子，他可以和邻居家的孩子玩闹，可以去写生，可以在天气好的日子偷溜到废墟探险。来到云端城后，一切都改变了，这里人每天都像机器一样服从一个人工智能的指挥，他们不玩闹，不画画，不探险，他们只会念叨一句话，“阿莫拉，接下来我应该做什么？”

随着时间的推移，史蒂夫渐渐习惯了云端城的生活。即便如此，他还是没能喜欢上这里，他会使用阿莫拉，但更多的时候他更愿意独立思考。但也不知道是不是他拒绝了“最好的安排”的关系，他的成长之路走得磕磕绊绊，十五岁险些被学校退学，十六岁时想当兵却未果，十八岁的时候他没选阿莫拉建议的专业，选了艺术，毕业后直接进入一家视觉特效设计公司，但工作也诸事不顺。虽然云端城的居民衣食无忧也不愁玩乐，可无论谁都不想在公司当五年初级职员，一直没有晋升，刚进来的实习生都混得比他舒服。

更可怕的灾难发生在去年，那是四月份的最后一天，他和母亲开车出行的途中，一时逞强没听阿莫拉的建议走第一大道而走了另一边的第二大道，他觉得这样更近。可那天一辆空中汽车的自动驾驶程序突然运转失常，像一颗炮弹一样正正砸在他们车前盖上。等史蒂夫醒来时已经在医院躺了一周，同时，他还得到了他母亲的噩耗。

他后悔了。

一年过去，他依旧没从这次错误的阴影中走出来。阿莫拉柔和的女声仍旧环绕他生活的方方面面，今天一早，他深吸一口气，问出了那个二十八年来他从未问过的问题：

“阿莫拉，现在我应该做什么？”

“你已经到了适婚年龄，先生。”

好吧。

* * *

雨依然在下。

地砖的凹陷处积聚着碎银般的水流，半透明的雨伞像天线一样浮在头顶，制造出小型斥力场替行人遮挡酸雨。史蒂夫逃离了那两个对他指指点点的人，快步向前。在他视线所及的地方，越过三三两两的行人头顶，一条拟态成鲸鱼的巨型投影从高楼中间穿过，史蒂夫加快了速度，但他逃不过空气中无处不在的信息流，它们从鲸鱼的尾迹里排山倒海般涌过来，层层叠加，将他笼罩。

_ _相亲服务约会热钱寻找真命爱侣联系阿莫拉阿莫拉阿莫拉约会约会约会……_ _

知道了，烦死了。

声音终于闭嘴，图像也戛然而止。史蒂夫烦躁地揉了揉眼睛，刚才的画面就像烟花在他的视网膜上炸开，让他头皮发麻，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。再睁开眼的时候，鲸鱼已经游到后头去了。真要命，他故意把阿莫拉留在家中，但人工智能的其他分身依旧注视着他，就像传说里无处不在的全视之眼。

它们催他去约会。

云端城的法定结婚年龄是二十岁，根据每个人的生活状态和职业规划的不同，阿莫拉会给每个人安排不同的结婚时间。人选当然也是定好的，甚至从他们出生的时候就决定了。像史蒂夫这样的外来者也不例外，从他取得居住证的时候开始，阿莫拉就帮他安排好了一个同为外来者的真命爱侣，但史蒂夫从来没关心过那是谁，一想到自己的未来已经被一堆0和1计划完毕，他从头到脚都感到抗拒。

但一年前的惨剧还历历在目，每当想到这个，他的怒气就会戛然而止，取而代之的是恐惧。他是真的怕了，如果只是走错一个路口就导致他失去家人，那拒绝一次约会呢？

所以，此时此刻，史蒂夫走向约会中心。离目的地已经很近了，他进入建筑，斥力雨伞自动收缩成一个胸针大小的盒子落进他的衣兜。前方是纯白色的大厅，地上铺着瓷砖，墙上挂了许多插满玫瑰的花篮。恶俗，史蒂夫心想。他走近柜台，全息投影亮了起来，一个穿着接待员服装的女性凭空浮现，微笑着说她已经恭候他多时了。

“请跟我来。”

史蒂夫跟着她穿过走廊，穿过不断变化的全息投影，里头都是更加恶俗的花圃，池塘，还有飞来飞去的小鸟等等各色玩意儿。最终，他们走进一间布置得好像休息室的屋子，里头有沙发，桌上还有热腾腾的咖啡，接待员让他稍等，随即就关门离开了。

史蒂夫目送她消失，转过身，缓慢地长吸了一口气。他正对面还有一扇门，以及一面显示屏。如果一切没有出错的话，几分钟后，他会先看到显示屏上的个人资料，对方也能从某处看到他的，接着他未来的结婚对象会从门后走出来——或者他走进去，就像某种见鬼的面试活动一样。

但一想到马上就能见到他的另一半，史蒂夫的心跳还是加速了。他不要求她特别漂亮，别长得太奇怪就行了，她会和他同岁吗，比他小，比他大？说起来，史蒂夫也不完全局限于她，虽然不是特别想……但万一是个他呢？

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，手心一直在出汗，他偷偷把汗水擦在裤子上。周围异常安静，只能听到空调机蚊蚋般的嗡嗡声。忽然间，门边的显示屏亮了，史蒂夫被这突如其来的光线吓了一跳，白色的立体文字从屏幕里飞了出来，随即是花花绿绿的像素点，像一群蜜蜂，打着转组成了表格和图像。

那是一个女人的照片，长发红裙，一闪即逝，史蒂夫还没看清楚她的模样就听见什么东西响了起来，滋滋，滋滋，仿佛静电干扰波。接着，他面前的表格开始闪烁，一条诡异的红线从边界处蔓延到中间，勾勒出一个五角星的形状，随后五角星的边缘冒出了银色电路，越来越多，仿佛荆棘。很快，图案定格，红色星星加上银色电路，乍看起来像个花里胡哨的商标。

“什么？”史蒂夫低喃。

“商标”出现的时间很短，不过三秒，它把那女人的资料吞噬了，随后自己也不见了。史蒂夫一头雾水，心想这莫非又是阿莫拉的浮夸演出之一？他正思索着，屏幕忽然又亮了起来，表格再次飘到跟前，这回换成了一个男人。

_ _詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯_ _

_ _二十九岁_ _

_ _数据库工程师_ _

_ _外来者_ _

史蒂夫眨眨眼。男人？真的是男人？他一时不知道该说些什么好，照片里的詹姆斯很英俊，肩膀宽厚，笑容迷人，但他还是觉得有些荒谬。过去的十多年来他每次性幻想的对象都是纤细的女性，偶尔是漂亮的男孩，反正都是他能一把搂住的对象，突然来一个身高六英尺的性感男士，他瞬间有点无法面对。

这就是阿莫拉的计算结果吗？

他史蒂夫罗杰斯未来就要娶一个这样的人？

他不由得吞咽了一下，有点拿不定主意。没等他想清楚，面前的门向外打开了，史蒂夫的心脏一下子跳到了喉咙口，怎么办，他该说什么？他的手应该放哪里？眼睛该往哪里看？他的站姿，对，站姿，抬头挺胸——哦该死，太迟了，对方进来了。

是错觉吗？还是隔壁房间真的比这间屋子要亮一些？史蒂夫感到一团暖色光线扑面而来，瞬间就在屋里留下了一个长方形的光带。詹姆斯从光线中走出，他真漂亮，笑容甜美，堪比调情大师。背后的光线勾勒出他的褐色短发，绒绒的，一簇一簇以奇怪的角度乱翘着。说真的，这头发之前肯定被什么东西勒过，还被汗水浸湿了，防风镜？他是个摩托车骑手？

“嗨。”对方说。

“嗨。”史蒂夫也说，他想表现得平静一些，可他太紧张了，紧张到开始胡思乱想。有那么几秒，他一直盯着詹姆斯的绿色眼瞳，脑海中不知道为什么浮现出他母亲养过的一只仿生缅因猫。

“我是詹姆斯，不过大家都叫我巴基。”

“史蒂夫。”

然后他们都闭上了嘴，空气开始变得尴尬。史蒂夫思索他现在要不要转身逃跑，不行，那是你的结婚对象，认真一点，别表现得像个蠢蛋或者人渣一样。

“你觉得——”“所以——”

他们同时开口，又同时停住。

面面相觑。

深呼吸。

“你觉得我们是不是应该坐下来聊聊什么的？”“所以，你就是我未来的另一半？”

他们再一次同时开口，同时憋足了一口气往下说，都指望对方会识相地停下来，结局是两个人抢着说完了话，但谁都没听清楚对方在说什么。

面面相觑。

呃。

该死，他们一点默契都没有。史蒂夫有种预感，就像他丝毫没有那种激情四射的感觉一样，巴基八成也没有。什么鬼，他们真的是一对吗？人工智能出错了吧？

“你先说吧。”巴基尴尬地笑了笑。

“呃，”史蒂夫卡壳了，“那……你就是我未来的另一半吗——该死，这简直是废话，我是说既然你都从里面出来了那还能是谁。天，我不知道该说什么，我有点紧张。”

巴基揉了揉鼻子，“没事的，其实我也有点紧张。”

“那……”史蒂夫下意识绞紧了手，“我符合你心目中的形象吗？”

巴基显得有些不知所措，他点了点头，但这看起来不像是满意，充其量只能算是还好。

还好。

他们以后要结婚了，他的丈夫觉得他“还好”。

气氛更尴尬了，史蒂夫再次搜肠刮肚寻找话题，“你在软件开发部门上班，对吗？”

这简直是废话中的废话，巴基的工作早就写在之前的表格上面了。“是的，没错，”对方回答，“你呢？”

“设计师。”

“挺好的。”巴基回答，接着他走神了，心不在焉地抠着衣摆上的一块泥灰。好吧，这人有点不修边幅，头发乱翘，脸上有汗，T恤看起来很高档但又有点脏。真见鬼，这些都不是重点，重点是他们面对面站在一起但对方连保持专注都做不到。

“嘿，”史蒂夫再次开口，试图挽回彼此最后一点颜面，“巴基？”

“……呃，抱歉。设计师，具体是做些什么？”

“给全息广告制作特效之类的。”

“噢，这样。”

这对话也太敷衍了，史蒂夫不是什么调情高手，但他至少听得出来对方想不想继续社交。“说真的，巴基，”他叹了口气，“我觉得我们没必要勉强。”

棕发男人犹豫了，“抱歉，我只是——”他擦了一下额头上的汗，“我只是有点累，脑袋不清醒，呃，语无伦次。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫干巴巴地笑着，真棒，这听起来完全就是借口。让阿莫拉见鬼去吧，简直浪费他们的时间，“要不……我还是走吧？”

“不，对不起，不，”巴基立刻打断了他，反应之剧烈，让史蒂夫一头雾水，“对不起，我是说，很抱歉让你的约会变得这么糟糕，这是我的问题——”

“你的问题？”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“我们和彼此期待中的不一样，我想这是人工智能出错了，我们不该被分配成一对。”

巴基吸了口气，表情纠葛得有些奇怪，“是的，但无论如何，我都让你不开心了。”

“没事，不用介意。”

“不不不，这会让我内心有愧的。”他用力摆了摆手，像是要安慰史蒂夫但又不知道该怎么做。后者好奇地看着他，实话说，他的看法有点变化了，因为巴基慌乱起来的模样有股子微妙的可爱，怎么说呢，好像比刚才更真诚了？而且他能感觉到，对方没他想象中那么混蛋。嗯，只是对我不来电而已，他想。

“这样吧，”巴基缓缓呼了口气，“让我们别去想那些东西了，就普通聊聊如何？至少让我向你道歉。”

“我也该向你道歉才对。”

“啊，好吧，至少我们意见一致了，”巴基说，“让我请你喝点什么吧，或者你饿吗？我们也可以去吃点东西。”

“先说好，”史蒂夫挤出一个笑，“这不是个约会吧？”

巴基看起来如释重负，“当然不是了，就当交朋友，如何？”

“行吧。”

* * *

巴基用摩托车把史蒂夫载到了附近的餐厅，面对面在卡座里坐下来以后，他们还是不太自在。巴基忙着研究投影出来的菜谱，史蒂夫心不在焉地盯着窗外发呆。云端城的街景在他看来简直是千篇一律的单调乏味，匀速行驶的汽车，棋盘状伸展的天桥，还有时不时飘过的巨型投影，就这么些了。

等待食物的过程中没人说话，窗外的霓虹灯穿过玻璃洒下来，铺满桌面，像那些年代久远的迪斯科球一样令人眩晕。

不多时，食物端上来了。

巴基点了和他一模一样的培根汉堡，土豆饼，薄荷巧克力冰淇淋，蔬菜浓汤。有趣。而且他也喜欢合成肉，特别嘱咐厨师要把合成肉煎出油脂，看起来就像真肉一样。

“你喜欢素食吗？”史蒂夫好奇地问。

“不算是，”巴基说，随后他慎重地看了史蒂夫一眼，像是在考虑有没有必要往下说，“我差不多算是在地上城长大的，我家附近总有人推着简陋的餐车兜售汉堡和油炸肉饼，都是合成肉，但我怀念这股味道。”

史蒂夫惊喜地眨眨眼，“我也是在地上城长大的。”

巴基的眉毛扬了起来，“真的吗？无意冒犯，但你看起来完全不像——”

“你看起来也不像！”史蒂夫大笑出声，“恕我直言，你看起来就像个精英人士，来见我之前大概在健身会所慢跑什么的。”

巴基脸红了，羞怯地刨了刨头发，“抱歉，来之前我没顾得上换衣服。”

“没关系，你依然很帅。”

等等，罗杰斯，你说了什么？

巴基的脸更红了，他别开了眼，低下头，气氛有点怪怪的。史蒂夫抿了抿嘴角，这才意识到自己脸上一直挂着傻瓜般的笑容，天，他看起来肯定蠢透了。

“所以，”巴基重新抬起头，“你以前在地上城哪个地方？”

“第六区，你呢？”

“第七区，”巴基的脸上再次绽出微笑，“我们住得很近。”

“我小时候经常去你们那儿的球场打棒球，旁边还有家冰淇淋店。”

“波波亚的店？老天，我也经常去那儿。那是什么时候的事了？”

“我想想……那地方有间教堂，记得吗？后来黑帮火并的时候被烧掉了，只剩一堆孤零零的骨架。它还在的那几年我常去，店里的冰淇淋味道糟糕极了，但是他的店里有只机械水母。”

“对，‘柴郡猫’，那只水母叫‘柴郡猫”！”巴基激动地说，“而且我也是那几年常去店里，我的朋友对那只水母特别着迷，他还怂恿过我偷偷关掉它的译码器看它还会不会说话。”

“你们太坏了！”史蒂夫大笑起来，“我和你们不一样，我只是想搞清楚它是怎么一边漂浮变色的，一直到十年后我猜才弄明白它的触须只是一般的柔性屏幕，而且这种水母宠物在云端城特别常见，几十块钱就能买到。”

“甚至已经过时了。”巴基不无遗憾地说。

“是啊，过时很久了，”史蒂夫叹息，“但我还是会想念它，想念那个地方。”

说完，他下意识屏住呼吸。这段谈话出人意料的愉悦，而最后这句话就是他有意无意抛出来的，如果巴基不为所动，或者只是干巴巴地配合几句的话，史蒂夫可能还是不会和他深入交流。但是如果……

“我也一样，”巴基眉头深锁，声音里掺了些落寞，“不是说云端城不好，只是……有点太好了。”

“是的，”史蒂夫说，“你知道，那种你突然从乡下来到大城市的感觉，或者说，从原始社会来到未来，周围一切都不一样了，那么完美，那么……富饶，如果你敢说这里不好——”

“大家会用看怪物的眼神看着你。”

“……对。”

巴基轻声叹息，“我明白。”

他们都不说话了，互相望着，心绪复杂。

“你是怎么到这来的？”巴基问。

“我母亲，工作调动，你懂的。”

“我懂，”巴基勉强笑了笑，“我更糟糕，我父亲在协助修建‘墙’的过程中被失控的器械推下二十层高楼，那是一场意外，出于补偿，云端城给了一个名额，我母亲就把我送了进来。”

“天啊，我很抱歉……”

“没关系，都过去了。我母亲还在地上城，我每个月都会请假去看她一次。”

“所以你还能回去，”史蒂夫的语气里带了些羡慕，“我已经很多年没有回去过了。”

巴基探寻地看着他，舔舔唇，似乎有些欲言又止。史蒂夫和他对视了一会儿，思绪在某一瞬间完全飞离轨道——为什么巴基的瞳色在灯光下这么好看？

“其实……”巴基坐直了身子，“你可以和我一起去。”

“去哪儿？”

“地上城。”

“不了，巴基，”史蒂夫失声笑了，云端城规定只有探亲和公事才能出城，史蒂夫两样都不沾，也不想欠太大的人情，“这太麻烦你了，抱歉。”

“呃，好吧，确实这个建议太奇怪了。”巴基尴尬地耸了耸肩，“是我唐突了。”

“没关系。”

他们又一次面面相觑。

一架飞艇经过窗外，投下遮天蔽日的阴影。桌上的盘子早就空了，巴基摆弄着餐叉，史蒂夫的手默默攥紧了搭在腿上的桌布。所以，这就结束了？纵然有一阵气氛很好，但这次约会还是莫名其妙。他们应该不会再见面了吧？等这次回去，他要好好质问阿莫拉到底搞些什么名堂。

“我去结账吧。”史蒂夫站了起来。

“不，我来。”巴基抓住他的手腕。

肌肤相贴，他们都愣了愣。

“抱歉。”巴基缩回了手。史蒂夫尴尬地耸耸肩，说，“没事。”

他感到心烦意乱。

后来，他们各自结了帐，一前一后走出餐厅。雨已经停了，人造天空漂浮着几朵棉絮般的乌云。史蒂夫的住处和巴基不在一个方向，他婉拒了对方送自己回家的提议，两个人在路口分别，看似平淡无常，实则生疏客气。说起来，自从巴基邀约他一起出城之后，他们之间的尴尬又回来了，就好像他们都害怕彼此之间会发生点什么似的。之前明明说不来电，这时候突然来电了，那岂不笑话？

“那么，”巴基深吸了一口气，“下回见？”

一个微妙的问句。

“下回见，”史蒂夫回答，脸上泛起奇怪的热度，“呃，那个，我走了。”

“好。”巴基的脸也红了，什么鬼，“路上小心。”

史蒂夫第一个转过身去，脸颊依旧灼热，脚步也乱了分寸。刚走出几十步，也不知道哪里来的冲动，他突然回了一次头。

视野所及之中，巴基跨坐在摩托车上，眼神牢牢黏住了史蒂夫的背影。后者这一回头，两人的目光立刻撞在一起，他们都退缩了一下，慌慌张张地整理表情，生怕被对方看出自己脸上的无措。

史蒂夫干笑着扬了扬手。

巴基也扬了扬手。

然后他们逃似的各奔东西了。


	2. Chapter 2

往后两周，他们没有任何联络。

对此，史蒂夫暗暗松了口气。这证明阿莫拉错了，巴基不是他的未来伴侣。虽然明面上他已经不敢和那个人工智能对抗，但暗地里让它难堪，他还是很愉快的。

但同时他又发现，这些天里，一想起巴基，一股难耐的烦躁就开始在他的胸腔里打转。两周了，真的一点消息都没有，见面那天多少算个约会，可巴基回到家后也没发条消息，就好像人间蒸发了一般，再没后文了。

史蒂夫只想冷笑，没看上就没看上，何必这么提防着自己呢？生怕史蒂夫会像跟屁虫一样倒贴上去似的，当初是谁先提出来想要做朋友的，估计也就是随口说说吧。

可他忍不住又想，自己不也没联系对方么？

就这么纠结了两周，他几次打开手机，对着浮动在眼前的全息图默默发呆。画面上，巴基的头像散发着钴蓝色的光晕，这种蓝色仿佛水母的伞盖，在黑暗中悄悄地悬浮着。他想起上次和巴基的谈话，想起对方的笑容（不，不能想这个），他想起冰淇淋店的“柴郡猫”，继而想起墙外那个凶险但自由的世界。

叹息。

等他意识到时，他已经站在宠物店里了。这地方很空，周围是科技感十足的白色弧光墙，沿墙设立几十个整齐排列的圆形金属笼，背板是粉色的，小猫小狗就关在里头，和一堆毛绒玩具还有装饰物待在一起，史蒂夫一旦靠近，它们就开始表演——追尾巴，舔爪子，咬玩具或者蹦蹦跳跳，非常生动，但史蒂夫目不斜视地走了过去。

这些都是仿生动物。大约二十年前，史蒂夫在地上城见过一只瘦骨嶙峋、几乎掉光了毛的猫，之后他就再没见过任何真正意义上的动物了。但即便是那只濒死的猫，他也觉得它比这帮人造动物可爱得多。

他继续朝里走去，云端城的商店极少有服务员，唯一的领路人是墙两边的灯带，不管他走到哪儿，它都会拼出一张推荐目录，接着是闪烁的白色箭头，催促他走向特定方向。

“阿莫拉建议你购买N-5型仿生牧羊犬。”

“E-12型全息凤头鹦鹉，飞行类的最佳选择。”

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“阿莫拉，关闭提醒。”

周围安静了。

他走进电梯，楼下是水生物区，电梯门再次开启时一个足足环绕四面墙的巨型水族箱出现在他面前，非常壮观，堪比海底隧道。可史蒂夫的视线没有聚焦在那些五彩缤纷的热带鱼上面，他看到一个熟悉的背影，棕色短发，T恤，休闲裤，脚边的购物袋还有从里头露出一截的便携鱼缸。

“巴基？”

对方转过头来，先是惊讶，再是惊喜，但那点小小的恐慌还是没有逃脱史蒂夫的眼睛。

“史蒂夫？你怎么在这里？”

“我来看看机械水母。”

“我也是，”对方咧嘴笑了，随后举高了便携鱼缸，“看，我买了一只，据说是最容易饲养的品种。”

史蒂夫定睛看向鱼缸，一只巴掌大的水母懒洋洋地漂浮在缸内，身体不时亮起涟漪状的波纹，仿佛阳光下的糖果包装纸一样。

他伸手逗了逗它，“它会说话吗？”

“不会，我没有装发声器。”

“也好，柴郡猫就太聒噪了——你想起个什么名字？”

“我……没想好，其实我是临时起意到这里来的，”巴基不好意思地挠了挠头发，“呃，说起名字，你有什么建议吗？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，“你在问我？”

巴基扑哧一笑，“这里还有谁吗？”

史蒂夫立刻紧绷起来，只是闲聊而已，他想，只是闲聊，巴基随口一问，他随口一答，别多想，别多想。

“叫‘爱丽丝’吧。”他说。

“好主意，”巴基笑了，一副心满意足的口气，“你先等我一会儿，我去付钱。”

为什么要等，他是还有什么话没说完吗？史蒂夫傻站在原地，余光瞥见巴基快步离去的背影。阿莫拉又开始在墙面上闪烁了，一堆白色的亮点组成了文字，它在向他建议接下来的约会地点。

“这根本不是约会。”史蒂夫瞪着墙壁。

“什么？”巴基突然出现在他后面，“你在和阿莫拉说话吗？”

“呃，对。”

巴基打量着他，“我以为你不喜欢它呢。”

史蒂夫身子一僵，情不自禁地压低了声音，“……你怎么看出来的？”

“别那么紧张，那只是个人工智能——”

“所以你怎么看出来的？”

这回巴基不笑了，眼眸微眯，回答一针见血，“你不带它出门，而且你和我一样都来自地上城，据我所知——地上城的人都不怎么喜欢阿莫拉。”

不知为何，史蒂夫从他口中听出一丝试探的滋味，巴基像个考官，忽然掏出一叠试卷摆在史蒂夫面前。而史蒂夫不知道自己该不该接，接吧，似乎他们的关系没那么好，不接吧，巴基的问话诚恳认真，他狠不下心来。

于是他就说了，他厌恶人工智能的原因，那场车祸，以及他现在的迷惘。辛亏宠物店的水生物区一个多余的人都没有，周围都是鱼，环境安静又私密。他们就像观光一样边走边聊，巴基说了很多关心的话，很暖，很舒服。最后他们在椅子上坐下来，无穷无尽的海洋生物包围了他们，巴基的脸笼罩在淡蓝色的微光中，他把一只手搭在了史蒂夫肩上。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫说。

“没必要道歉，是我提起来的。”巴基说，接着话题一转，“——快看，是蝠鲼。”

史蒂夫仰起脸，巨大的鱼影从头顶游曳而去，配着随波摇摆的气泡，感觉像在做梦，让人恍惚，晕眩。他猛吸了一口气，刚才的那些紧张和僵硬不知什么时候消退了，这很可笑，又很可悲，巴基居然是他到云端城以后第一个让他感到慰藉的存在，尽管他心里还在反感阿莫拉的安排，可巴基的关心是真的，笑容也是真的，就像对方搭在他肩上的这只手，虽然动作还有些僵硬，但手心的温度确确实实钻进了他的心中。

再开口时，他的语气随和了不少，“最近怎么样？”

“还不错。”

史蒂夫嘴角一歪，“有没有去和阿莫拉申请换个对象？”他半开玩笑地说。

巴基跟着他开玩笑，“还在犹豫，我觉得没多少人选给我换了，万一给我换个老太太怎么办？”

史蒂夫回以大笑。结果他们还是没敢深入这个话题，只敢在边缘游走。现在史蒂夫有种预感，他觉得巴基跟他一样有点陷进去了。彼此之间的底线似乎在不断放低，怎么办？要不要问？就说“要不还是我们一起凑合算了”，不行，问不出口，而且只要细想下去，这个想法就冒失得让他忍不住想笑。

最后他站了起来，“时间不早了，该走了吧？”

巴基露出困惑的表情，“可你不是还要买只水母？”

“又觉得不想要了，”他耸肩，那本来就是个荒唐的念头，但他的下一句话更加荒唐，“我请你喝杯咖啡怎么样？”

巴基眨眨眼，他的纸袋歪倒在一边，他都忘了把它扶起来。

唉，说都说了，管他呢。“或者去吃午饭？”他问，就在这时，远处的墙壁生成一行文字，“日本料理”，字体的柔光反射回他的瞳孔之中。

“吃日本料理？”

阿莫拉一定在某个地方窃笑。史蒂夫拒绝去想，他的视线专注地放在巴基身上，后者点了点头，笑着说：“好啊。”

* * *

有了第二次约会，第三次第四次就来得顺理成章。

有天史蒂夫的上司给了他两张演出门票，他不知道怎么处理，就叫上巴基的一起去了。又有一回，巴基说他要回地上城，想把爱丽丝交给史蒂夫照顾一周，史蒂夫想也没想就答应下来。

就这样一来二去，关系就慢慢熟络了。巴基来接爱丽丝那天，在史蒂夫家里待了好一会儿。史蒂夫亲自下厨烤了披萨，多放奶酪，因为阿莫拉说，这种口味的奶酪最受地上城人士欢迎。

果然，巴基对晚饭赞不绝口。

等他们都吃饱了，时间也过了八点。理论上说，现在应该是巴基带上爱丽丝向他道别的时候，但对方没有急着走，先是帮他收拾盘子，捣鼓他的洗碗机，然后又坐到沙发上和他东拉西扯地闲聊。

“这周过得如何？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“还行，你呢？”

“就待在第七区而已，那地方更乱了，我那几天枪不离身。哦对了，你知道他们打算拆掉二十一世纪主题公园吗？”

“等等，不会吧？之前地震的时候那地方都坚挺下来了。”

“是啊，但是现在要拆了。”

史蒂夫啧了一声，又一个童年记忆要消失了。“你还记得《双螺旋之旅》吗？”巴基又说。史蒂夫皱眉想了一会儿，“噢，那部电影！”

“就在那间主题公园拍的。”

“我想起来了，”史蒂夫笑道，“上次看它的时候我似乎只有十岁。”

“你想再看一次吗？”

“现在？”

“为什么不？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。巴基懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，右胳膊撑着抱枕，身体斜倾，眼睛像小狗一样亮闪闪的，充满期待。

“好吧。”该死，他无法拒绝。巴基把想法都写在脸上了，电影只是借口，他可能想在这里过夜，而史蒂夫虽然识破了对方的念头，自己内心照样兵荒马乱。

“我去关灯，再去拿点饮料。”

他走到厨房时，阿莫拉漂浮在微波炉上，它建议他把荧幕换到卧室，等电影进行到一半时，他可以亲吻巴基的嘴唇，然后与他上床。

“别烦我，”他瞪它一眼，“关机。”

字符消失了。

他们还是选择半躺在沙发上，电影放了十分钟，巴基重心一歪，慢吞吞地滑到史蒂夫的肩上。又过了一段时间，电影进行到笑点密集的地方，两人笑得浑身都在颤，笑着笑着就滚到一起去了，先是史蒂夫依偎着巴基，后来不知怎么又变成巴基躺在他的臂弯里。对方的呼吸泛着滚烫的热度，轻轻拂过他的胳膊。史蒂夫吸了口气，一股暧昧的热度悄悄爬进他的腹股沟，他低头看了自己一眼，幸亏他穿的是宽松的休闲裤，什么都看不出来。

《双螺旋之旅》是部动作喜剧电影，讲的是一个特工把自己的意识塞进两个不同的身体的故事。两个自己互相看不顺眼，在任务过程中闹了不少笑话。史蒂夫看得很开心，他喜欢这部电影。剧情进行到三分之二的时候，巴基小心地挪动了一下，史蒂夫感觉到他的发丝蹭过自己的手臂，软软的，像羽毛。

“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”

“你对一人双面怎么看？”巴基小声咕哝，眼睛并没有离开屏幕，“类似电影里这样的。”

“我不太懂你的意思，”史蒂夫歪了歪头，“你是说，一个人有两副面孔？”

“差不多。”

“那他的内在还是一样吗？”

“大概吧……”巴基犹豫了一下，“我想是的。”

“那我的看法不会受到影响，”史蒂夫轻笑着说，顺手拨弄着巴基的头发，“喜欢还是喜欢，讨厌也还是讨厌，和他的外表无关。”

“行吧。”巴基哼了声。

“怎么？”

“嗯？我说了什么吗？”

“你刚说‘行吧’，”史蒂夫微眯起眼，“你不喜欢我的答案吗？”

“啊不，没有，只是……嗯……”巴基似乎在斟酌用词，“不知道该怎么说，但通常人们没有你这么开放。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

话题到此打住，他又把注意力放回电影上了。史蒂夫扬起一边的眉毛，他总感觉巴基话里有话。

但他很快抛在了脑后。

时钟慢慢走向零点，电影放完了，荧幕只剩滚动的片尾名单。他们仍然依偎在一起，巴基打了个哈欠，歪过头，重新把脸塞回抱枕上。史蒂夫无法移开视线，他能清楚地看见巴基脸上每一个毛孔，对方轻咬着嘴唇，透过浓密的睫毛向上看。该死，这让史蒂夫的腹股沟又一次热起来，心脏也砰砰直跳，仿佛整个世界都在他眼前坍缩了，他不敢和巴基对视，也不敢出声，对方也没有动作，呼吸轻而且浅，就像在等待着什么……

咕咚。

不不不，他这吞咽声也太明显了。巴基愣了愣，眨着眼睛回望。好吧，现在他没有退路了，他抓住巴基的肩膀，用力把他扯进一个漫长又晕眩的吻里。巴基身体一僵，但很快放松下来，他按住史蒂夫的头开始回吻，唇舌纠缠的片刻，他听到巴基喃喃了一句，“上帝，终于。”

“去床上。”史蒂夫在间隙中说。


	3. Chapter 3

他们互相拽着，跌跌撞撞往里走，中途好几次被彼此的衣物绊倒，从而引发一串抱怨和大笑。爬上二楼，巴基撞开门，推着史蒂夫摔倒在床上。下一瞬天地颠倒，史蒂夫抱住对方在柔软的记忆棉上滚了一圈，巴基的脸涨得通红，他拱起身来渴求更多的碰触，史蒂夫满足了他，弯腰含住他的乳头，用舌尖揉搓，让他大声呻吟起来。

“继续，”巴基扭动着身躯，“继续，拜托了。”

史蒂夫发出低吼，他拽掉巴基的内裤，直接含住他的阴茎。这个动作让巴基几乎从床上整个弹起来，他拉扯史蒂夫的发丝，下一秒又惊惶地道歉。史蒂夫笑了笑说没关系，接着弯腰下去舔了长长一道，舌尖滑进他那痉挛颤抖的双球中间，舔舐，描摹，再用嘴唇含住。不到五分钟，巴基就抽搐着爆发了，没等气息喘匀，他就爬起来拽住史蒂夫将他推向床边，用全身的体重将他压住。亲吻随之而至，史蒂夫着迷地拥住对方，突然屋里接连响起砰砰两声闷响，他们都过于激动了，结果脑袋一前一后地磕在了床头板上。

巴基哈哈大笑。

“你没事吧？”史蒂夫问，巴基不答，笑得愈发喘不上气。史蒂夫低头看到巴基的小腹还挂着浊白的精液，让他又想看又不敢多看。

忽然，巴基伸出手把他搂过去，“你这笨蛋。”他说。

“别光顾着笑我，”史蒂夫凑上去，抵住他的脸，每吐出一个音节都能感到巴基的皮肤在他的唇上跳舞，“你有什么计划？”他接着问，“如果没有的话，让我……”

巴基伸出食指按在他嘴上，“我有。”

“是什么？”史蒂夫眨眨眼，他就势含住巴基的食指亲了亲，对方低喘一声，目光顺着史蒂夫的身体一寸寸下滑。

“我敢打赌你尝起来一定很好。”巴基笑着说。

史蒂夫饥渴地呻吟了一声，“巴基，”他低喃对方的名字，“巴基，啊！”

巴基已经埋进他的腿间，天，他的口腔又热又湿，嘴唇吮着顶端，灵巧的舌头转了一圈又一圈。史蒂夫大声咆哮，他想找点什么东西抓住，最终只能抓住床单。巴基给了他一个深喉，他感觉自己要死了，全身剧烈颤抖，腰部抽搐着往前冲，差点撞进巴基的喉咙深处。

“操，操！巴克！”

他闭上眼睛，手指卷进巴基的短发里，阴茎在对方的嘴里急促地摇摆。如果再这样下去，他马上就会射出来，但巴基显然另有打算，他在史蒂夫濒临爆发的前一刻突然停下了动作，转而在床头架上摸索着什么。“润滑剂，”他说，“你有润滑剂吗？”

史蒂夫大脑早就不转了，五秒之后他才迟缓地回答，“……右边，那个蓝色的。”

巴基抓过润滑剂，挤出大量液体涂抹他自己的后穴。史蒂夫痴迷地望着他，在他忙于给自己扩张的时候，他把手伸过去，轻轻地抚摸对方的头发。一个汗津津的吻落在巴基脸上，接着又是一个。巴基粗重地喘着气，抬头冲他笑了一下，不久后他开始呻吟，臀部不断摇摆。史蒂夫这个角度看不见他是如何扩张的，但他能想象，想象手指没入后穴，到处都湿漉漉亮晶晶的，水声不断，半透明的润滑剂争先恐后地涌出，泪珠一般滴淌在床单上。

“哦，操，”巴基才刚刚塞进第三指，突然全都拔了出来，“可以了，就这样，来吧。”

史蒂夫还勉强留着一丝绅士风度，“你确定吗？”

“不管了，我不会受伤的，快点。”

史蒂夫有点在意那句“不会受伤”，但这种时候就算是圣人也顾不了许多了。他粗喘着把巴基推向床垫，爬到他身上，拇指粗暴地按向对方穴口。巴基呜咽了一声，嚷嚷着催他快点，史蒂夫只好把手指抽出来，换上胯间的大玩意儿。他往里顶，巴基的身躯如同猎豹一般柔韧，完美地接纳了他。等全部顶进去以后，他弯下腰胡乱亲吻着巴基的后背，腰部用力，一开始很慢，后头逐渐加快。

“啊，啊！史蒂夫！操，史蒂夫！”

巴基拱起脊背，嘴里不断倾吐着爱意和呻吟。史蒂夫继续操他，全身的力量都压在他身上。情至深处时，他像饿狼一般盯着巴基的肩窝，突然狠狠一口咬了上去。巴基立刻拔高音调，情不自禁地抬高了臀部，史蒂夫保持着冲撞节奏，每一次的角度都在变化，直到他发现了巴基最喜欢的那一点，他朝那处无情地碾压过去，巴基全身过电般一抖，他抽搐着，啜泣着，下身猛地喷出一道白浊，微弱的呜咽声从他喉咙里滚落出来，他向前倒下去，扑进被汗水浸透的床单之中。

史蒂夫又过了几分钟才射出来。最终他们瘫倒在床上，满身大汗，气喘吁吁。巴基翻了个身让他们贴得更紧，史蒂夫慢慢吻着他。他们都很困了，半梦半醒间，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊看见窗外晃过一个啤酒广告，阿莫拉在角落写了一串“祝福你们”，他翻了个白眼，按下床头柜旁的按钮，窗帘在眼前缓慢合上。

这时，巴基已经熟睡过去，鼻腔里发出有节奏的呼吸声。史蒂夫搂住他，也合上双眼。

这一夜他睡得不太踏实，做了几个怪梦。天快亮时他醒过一次，巴基的脑袋枕在他胸口，嘴半张着，微微打着小鼾。他低头看过去，借着窗外的微光，他发现对方脖子上的咬痕消失了。

……光线问题吧。

他来不及细想，眼睛一闭，没过几分钟又匆匆掉进了另一个梦里。等他再醒来时，天已经亮了。

* * *

之后，他们在两周内约会了四次，俨然已是一对热恋情侣。起初，史蒂夫还担心他们会感到尴尬，但事实证明只要抛下最初那点顾忌，他们根本不用担心没话题可聊。童年回忆就是最常见的话题，还有学校，工作，周末消遣，毕生的梦想。史蒂夫天生是个辩论家，巴基在很多事情上也有他自己的见解，所以他们聊起来几乎从不冷场，说到兴致高昂时，一起大笑，一起勾肩搭背都是常有的事。说来也怪，他们才认识一个月，冥冥中却好像已经熟悉了几辈子一样。

四次约会里，他们有三次在一起过夜，又在清晨搂抱着醒来。当然，还有做爱，做爱，频繁的做爱。史蒂夫沉迷于巴基的肉体，他身上每一寸肌肤都是上帝的杰作，更别提嘴唇，头发，鼻子，眼睛。他早就忘了初见巴基时那种茫然不知所措的感觉，现在再让阿莫拉出来告诉他“这是你的真命爱侣”，他只会说“太棒了，你说得没错”。

阿莫拉是对的。

他不该怀疑它，没错。一个月前的他是多么自负啊，为什么要怀疑一个比人类强出数万倍的人工智能？想想他度过的这两个星期，天上的酸雨云似乎都弥漫着彩虹色，世界到处飘着粉红泡泡，他走路像在跳舞，随时忍不住吹口哨，他想把他和巴基的名字画上爱心签在素描本角落里，也想对他做很多污秽到不堪入目的事，最夸张的时候，他会整天开着手机，时不时就对着巴基的全息头像咧嘴傻笑。

“你笑得像个傻瓜。”巴基说。

史蒂夫匆忙抬手抹嘴，可他抹不掉唇边的笑纹，“你偷看我？”

“没有。”巴基绷着嘴角，但史蒂夫的表情传染了他，不多时，他就低头发出一阵哧哧哧的笑声，像一只喝水呛到的猫。

史蒂夫笑得更明显了。

名义上，他们现在在工作。史蒂夫在家加班，巴基没有提前说就带着晚餐来敲门，得知史蒂夫没空以后也不想走，就在旁边翻出一个平板，对着屏幕敲敲打打。

“我有一个想法。”史蒂夫说。

“你的工作做完了吗？”

“没有，”史蒂夫耸肩，“我停在第五页很长时间没动了。”

巴基哼了一声，“等做完再谈你的想法。”

“那估计是明天早上的事了，”史蒂夫笑着向后倒去，他蹬了一脚地面，身下转椅慢悠悠滑到巴基身侧，“不管怎样，我想和你聊聊。”

“聊什么？”巴基终于把注意力从平板上收了回来。

“你还记得我们是怎么见面的吧？”

“不，我忘光了。”

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫伸手挠他的痒，“真的忘了？”

“史蒂夫！”巴基大笑着抗议，“住手！别这样！”

“你确定你忘了？”

“你这个烦人的混蛋，”巴基嘟囔道，“没忘行了吧。”

“所以你想完成我们的约定吗？”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，热度爬到他的脸上，“你知道的，那个。”

巴基故意装傻，“什么？”

史蒂夫吸了口气，“婚约。”

巴基眨眨眼，随即在他怀里扭动起来。

“不想？”

“我没这么说，”巴基发出哼哼唧唧的声音，“只不过……我没想到你会突然这么问我。”

“所以？”史蒂夫认真地看着他。

“所以……”

所以了半天也没下文。

“你不会是在拖延时间以便想办法拒绝吧？”

“不不不，只是……”巴基含糊地说着，低下了头，他的表情让史蒂夫感到不妙。发生了什么？他不愿意吗？但巴基表现得并不像拒绝，所以不是不愿意，是不行？为什么不行？难道是有什么无法逆转的不可抗力？

“只是在那之前，你能不能陪我去一趟地上城？”

“只是去地上城？”史蒂夫长足地松了口气，“还好……不过你能告诉我为什么吗？”

巴基缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，“我有些东西想让你看。”

“是什么？不会是什么惊吓吧？”

“嗯……也算不上，”巴基说着，视线不知为何飘得很远，“就是一些东西而已。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，几次想问，但巴基的反应告诉他如果他刨根问底也不会马上得到答案。最终，对巴基的信任战胜了他心中的疑惑。“好吧，伙计，”他露出微笑，在巴基的头顶吻了一下，“至少你没拒绝我。”

“我是不会拒绝你的，史蒂夫，”巴基的语气里带了些突如其来的坚定，“只是如果我们要在一起，我们就应该彻底了解对方，不是吗？”

史蒂夫笑了，“我觉得我已经很了解你了。”

“还不够多。”

“好吧，”他揉搓巴基的发丝，再次吻他，“那我拭目以待。”

* * *

三天后的休息日，九点不到，阿莫拉拟态的全息鲸鱼正从热闹的市中心广场悠然掠过。史蒂夫看向窗外，正好看到鲸鱼拖出的尾迹从阳台外边无声无息地飘下。他又抬头看了看天，今天天气不错，没下雨，人造阳光被昼夜不息的霓虹灯筛成了深紫、亮蓝、大红和浅黄色，目光所及之处总是这么繁华而又艳丽，像个精心布置的玻璃水族箱。

史蒂夫轻轻叹息。

他从未真正熟悉霓虹灯里的世界，这里的五彩斑斓还比不上他记忆里地上城的单调灰暗。好在今天一切都将不一样了，他有了一个离开的机会，虽然只是短短三天。

再过十分钟，巴基就会来接他。到时他们会道别这个玻璃笼子，乘车前往边境，经过一系列繁复的检查，忍受工作人员或是同情或是幸灾乐祸的目光（“太可怜了，你们竟然要去那鬼地方”），再之后，他就能以“巴基的未婚夫”这个身份进入地上城，见到巴基的母亲——哦，等等。

未婚夫。

未婚夫。

天啊，这太快了，这到底怎么发生的？

他笑了，心里注满无端的感动。恰在这时茶几上的电话响了，无数个荧光点升入空中，犹如一群不断变化的蜜蜂，勾勒出了巴基的半身像。

史蒂夫接起电话，“早上好。”

“早上好。”巴基回答，他穿着一件V领T恤，史蒂夫的眼神痴迷地流连在他的领口。

“你快到了吗？”

“还没有，我打电话来就是为了说这个，看来我得耽搁一会儿了。”

“发生什么事了？”

“没什么，就是工作上的事，不会耽误太久的，抱歉。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫回答，可他记得巴基为了去地上城已经提前交接了工作，也许是突发情况吧，他想。

“要我去哪里接你吗？”

“不用，在家等我就好。”

“我知道了。顺带一提，你今天看起来真帅。”

巴基咧嘴一笑，“行了，大情圣，我一会儿就到。你可以帮我计时，如果我一小时之内没有出现，往后一个月的晚饭我都包了。”

“哈哈，那就说定了。”

可一小时后，巴基没有出现。

两小时后，巴基仍然没有出现。这期间里史蒂夫拨了他的号码，但无人接听。

三小时过去，未接电话已经积攒到十七个，史蒂夫拨到第十八个时，巴基的电话关机了。

出事了。

史蒂夫冲出房间，他直奔巴基的公寓，但大门紧锁，管家机器人告诉他巴基一早出门就没回来过。他又直奔巴基工作的地方，可那里的人甚至没听过巴基的名字。当史蒂夫问起他们叫走巴基的缘由时，他们纳闷地摇摇头，用看疯子的眼神看着他。

该死，到底怎么回事？史蒂夫无助地坐在路基上，打开手机，“未接通”列表已经多到无法显示，他又按下呼叫按钮，令人烦躁的嘟嘟声过后，飞舞的荧光点告诉他巴基仍在关机。

他抬高视线，远处的全息广告开始闪烁，逐渐凝聚出一条蹦跳的像素海豚。那是阿莫拉。

阿莫拉游过来，它说：回家吧。

“闭嘴。”

回家，史蒂夫罗杰斯，他离开了，他不会回来了，回家回家回家回家……

声音在他耳膜里炸开，史蒂夫站起来，咬住牙齿，拳头握紧，“我拒绝，”他低吼，“服从。”但声音一如既往，直到他一拳挥出，海豚的身体绽开了，像素点像血浆一样崩裂，化作无数色彩斑斓的色块四散开来。

下一瞬，一辆黑色轿车突然从天而降，两个机器人从中走出，一左一右地拧住史蒂夫双臂。“你们要干什么！？”他挣扎，怒喝，但他根本打不过这两个怪物。“他妈的——”他吐出一串脏话，这时那条海豚又凭空游回身边，“他们不会伤害你，”它用接近女性的电子音说道，“你现在必须回家，这是命令。”

“谁的命令？”

“云端城婚姻分配机构主管，阿莫拉40035号，为你效劳。”


	4. Chapter 4

他回到家中，两个机器人已经松开对他的钳制，但依旧一左一右守在他身侧。天已经黑了，屋里没开灯，只有爱丽丝的鱼缸还在黑暗中散发着蓝光，这光线让所有的家具都蒙上了一层虚弱的阴影。没人说话，周围阒寂无声。不多时窗帘突然被拉开了，窗户开启，灯光点亮，就像有个幽灵在操控着一切。

但史蒂夫从未对第二个人开启电器的控制权。

那么是谁？

答案不言而喻。阿莫拉从窗外飘进来，它目前的形象仿佛一卷生日宴会上的彩带，在屋里不断扭曲变形。史蒂夫绷着嘴角，表情阴鸷，一想到阿莫拉可以轻松入侵他家的防火墙，他就感到一阵恶心。如果阿莫拉有实体，他大概会朝它的脸挥出一拳，冲它吼叫直到它滚出自己的屋子。

但这只能想想。

阿莫拉在他面前幻化出一个女性轮廓，没有五官，肩膀以下是一件长袍似的东西。还真是个女巫，哈哈，不好笑。史蒂夫在扶手椅上挺直脊背，目光怒瞪向阿莫拉。后者不闻不问，它飘至史蒂夫跟前，欠了欠身，用平静无波的电子音说：“晚上好，先生。”

“有话就说。”

“抱歉，先生，通常我们不会使用如此粗鲁的手段，但这次情况特殊。”

对方再次道歉，接着示意那两个机器人离史蒂夫远了一点。虚伪。云端城的手段史蒂夫就算没见过也听过不少，机器没有同理心，就算是杀人也会挂着彬彬有礼的微笑。

“少来这套。”他说。

“那我就直说了，罗杰斯先生，两个月前的5月29日，你前往约会中心与自己的伴侣见面。然而那天系统服务器遭到了黑客攻击，一些数据错位了，本该和你见面的那位女士在休息厅等待了半小时后独自离开，你则见到了一位擅自闯入数据库的地上城入侵者，代号冬日战士，也就是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

“什么？”史蒂夫惊愕地瞪着阿莫拉，就好像它刚才说太阳应该从西边升起来，“你再说一次？”

“简单来说，就是‘巴恩斯并非你的真命爱侣，他是个黑客’。”

“我不明白，”史蒂夫吸了口凉气，他感到自己的脸正在失去血色，“我和他确实相爱了，而且他说他的工作是——哦天啊。”

他烦躁地扶住了额头，阿莫拉向前一步，他能看见阴暗的色彩在它波澜起伏的脸上流动，“巴恩斯向你透露过他的身份吗？”它问道。

“他没有明说，”史蒂夫麻木地说，“但不久前我去过他上班的地点，对方告诉我没有这个人。”

“巴恩斯是玩弄云端城数据的大师，他随时可以攻破防火墙，将他伪造的信息混入数据库中。两个月前他就是这样伪造了他的婚姻资料——看看这个。”

声音刚落，阿莫拉的身体就被一张柔性屏幕溶解并取代了，它播放了一段监控录像，屏幕上的巴基戴着相当可疑的风镜和面罩，完全挡住了他的整张脸。他鬼鬼祟祟地撬开散热通道的金属门，滑进了里面，随后，他拿出一台史蒂夫完全没见过的器械安装在服务器后方，开始敲打键盘。里头很热，灰尘也不少，汗水从他的脸上流下来，弄脏了他的头发。

史蒂夫吞咽着。该死，所以这就是初见巴基那天对方看起来不修边幅的原因，还有那个奇怪的红色五角星“商标”，那张一闪即逝的女性照片。老天啊。

“巴恩斯当时的目标并不是你，”阿莫拉说，“他想要取得约会计算公式的核心代码，但他失败了，匆忙间只来得及抹去监控录像，然后将自己伪装成顾客，借此脱身。他选了你，只不过是凑巧。之后他确实隐姓埋名了一段时间，直到我们重新还原录像，借此追踪到他的位置。”

“什么时候？”史蒂夫吸了口凉气，“什么时候找到他的？”

“今天早上，但他逃走了。”

史蒂夫莫名其妙地松了口气，比起恼火，他现在担心的是巴基的安危。可他利用了你，一个声音说。他是个骗子，为了让自己脱身而欺骗你。不，不。巴基没必要那么做，他可以直接离开，不必请他去吃晚饭，不必完成接下来的约会，不必和他做爱，更不必邀请他去地上城。

但是……

没有但是。史蒂夫顽固地咬紧牙关，让这个想法在他脑海里生根发芽。至少爱情是真的，至少爱情……

可阿莫拉毫不留情地给了他最后一击，“我们会重新给你安排下一次约会。”

“什么？”史蒂夫抬起头来，声音带着抵触，“我不需要约会。”

“你需要，”阿莫拉认真地说，它的身躯又一次变成人形，一张立体表格从它手中飞出来，还有那个史蒂夫曾经见过的女性头像，“这才是你未来的伴侣，你们的初次约会定在明天晚上，到时你的手术正好结束。”

“手术？”史蒂夫面色苍白，“停，什么——”

旁边的两个机器人突然动了，一左一右掐住他的手臂。“我们需要修正你的大脑，”阿莫拉平静地说，“此事危及云端城的秩序，这是强制命令，从现在开始，你必须忘掉所有与冬日战士相关的记忆。”

它话音刚落，史蒂夫踢中了左侧机器人的膝盖，无事发生，除了他自己的腿被震得剧痛。对方的体格与力量远在人类之上，“建议你不要反抗。”阿莫拉悠然道，“也不要大喊大叫。”争斗中史蒂夫扔出的玻璃杯砸向它的脸，但没砸中，而是直接穿过它的身体飞向了后方。

“我，拒，绝。”史蒂夫喘着粗气一字一顿地说，他扑向自己的行李，那地方藏着一把枪，是巴基给他防身的（“地上城很危险，有备无患。”）现在他夺过枪对准其中一个机器人，开火，第一发子弹打穿了对方的肩关节，第二发打中小腿，金属机甲冒出电火花，对方的动作慢了下来，史蒂夫转身就逃。

“没用的。”阿莫拉的声音丝毫没有惊慌。

我不能忘记巴基，史蒂夫绝望地想。奔跑途中，他的思绪飞得七零八落。忘记这一切？别开玩笑了。他要去找到巴基，揍得他满地找牙，然后告诉他不管怎么样我还是想和你一起。机器人追上来了，他再次开枪，撞开门想跑到外头去，但是他脚底的地面不见了，一旦踏出去，他就猛地坠入了茫茫虚空。

然后又砰然落回沙发上。

“是什么给了你我们仍在现实中的错觉？”阿莫拉从容地走了过来，它优雅的电子音让史蒂夫遍体生寒，“真正的你已经在手术台上了，神经连着电极，而这一切不过是想象。”

“不，你这混蛋——”

“好了，告诉我，你和巴恩斯初次相遇时都发生了什么？”

史蒂夫颤抖着，脑海里开始本能地回想，不，他不能想这个，阿莫拉是故意这么问的，现在它知道了，它在微笑，明明没有五官但他能看到它的微笑——额头猛地刺痛，剧痛，钻心剜骨的痛，所有的东西都在流逝，巴基的微笑巴基的表情巴基尝起来的味道一切都变暗了消失了——

_ 史蒂夫，史蒂夫你还好吗？你能听到我吗？ _

一只水母从黑暗中游出，触须随波摇曳，散发着微光。

* * *

再醒来时，他只看到水母。

水母悬浮在鱼缸之中，它自身在发光，给周围的一切都镀上了一层朦胧的蓝色。史蒂夫昏昏沉沉的，脑袋像是宿醉未醒，四肢也没有力气。一些悉悉索索的人声飘进了他的耳朵中，他茫然四顾，发现自己躺在一张酒店大床上，一条羽绒被松松地搭着他的腹部，他揭开它，慢吞吞地踩上地毯，不远处的电视开着，他揉揉眼睛，调高了电视音量。

> _ 冬日战士，一个死而复生的鬼魂？ _
> 
> _ 云端城网络安全防卫局以及人工智能阿莫拉已发布全城通缉令，追捕代号为“冬日战士”的黑客詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。此人生于2217年，地上城人士，现年29岁。据悉，他的父亲曾在2227年的机械故障中丧生，之后，作为补偿条款，他获得了云端城的居住资格。但从2236年起，巴恩斯多次犯下非法入侵罪，盗窃罪，非法破坏计算机信息系统罪，最终于2238年被逮捕，2239年越狱逃离云端城。 _
> 
> _ 此后，云端城所有现实\虚拟设施都已将他列入拒绝访问名单，网络安全防卫局以及人工智能阿莫拉也一直在追捕他的踪迹。六年前，他曾入侵云端城仿生人制造中心偷盗机械义体，防卫局称他试图用义体代替自身蒙骗审核机制，达到重返云端城的目的。虽不知巴恩斯对云端城有什么样的执念，但此次犯罪计划未能成功，据当日媒体报道，防卫局卫兵已将他当场击毙。 _
> 
> _ 但六年后的今天，事态发展出人意料。巴恩斯再次于云端城现身，目前仍在逃。目前防卫局和阿莫拉依然没有给出具体说明，我们将密切关注事态进展，也请广大市民注意安全，一旦发现线索—— _

史蒂夫倒退一步，跌坐在那张酒店大床上。

一幅幅画面飞速闪过，仿佛在疾驰的车窗外渐次消退的广告牌。巴基，巴基，全都是巴基。天啊，到底怎么了，发生了什么？等等，哦不，等一下，消失的巴基，阿莫拉，冬日战士。天啊，这是——

他猛地从床垫上窜起来，想冲到什么地方去，但看到周围环境又硬生生刹住了车。这里是……哪里？他呆滞地望着前方，恐慌在他的肺里横冲直撞。突然，他想起手术的事，立刻跌跌撞撞地推开浴室的门扑向镜子——噢，谢天谢地。

没有伤口，哪怕是一个微创手术造成的小伤疤都没有，他的头不疼，顶多有些焦虑造成的晕眩。

所以手术失败了？为什么？他不认为阿莫拉有那个心情对他网开一面。所以有人救了他？谁？一个想法浮现上来，难道是……巴基？

上帝啊。

他没法平静他的心跳，还有他杂乱的呼吸。一瞬间那种哮喘发作的感觉又回来了，他都二十多年没经历过哮喘了，所以呼吸，罗杰斯，先他妈的呼吸。看看周围，巴基肯定会给你留下线索。桌子，没有。化妆台，没有。床头柜——等等。

那不是爱丽丝吗？

他小心翼翼地拿起了鱼缸，机械水母正在里头安静而缓慢地游着，它漂亮的伞盖有时会随着光线变色，看上去就像肥皂泡沫外围那一圈一圈的虹光。

史蒂夫迷茫地端着鱼缸打量，敲敲这里，拍拍那里。涟漪在水里荡开，除此以外无事发生。在他背后，电视机依旧絮絮叨叨地重复着冬日战士的话题，史蒂夫带着一丝恼火把鱼缸扔回床头柜上，一只手扶住额头：“操。”

“声纹验证已成功。”

鱼缸里发出的声音吓了他一跳。

接着，水母的模样溶解了，溶成了一团半透明的胶状的东西，四四方方的，像个屏幕。不多时，巴基的轮廓从屏幕中显示出来，背景是飞速倒退的夜雨和高楼，他看起来似乎是骑着摩托穿行在城市中。

“嗨史蒂夫，”对方说，史蒂夫立刻答了一句“你在哪里”，但对方没有回应，说明这只是个录像，“很抱歉把你拖到了麻烦里，很抱歉我说谎了，我不是云端城的人，也不是你的未来伴侣。”

说完他咕哝了一声，垂下头，像是陷入了彻头彻尾的自我厌恶之中。这不是你的错，史蒂夫差点就脱口而出了。几秒后巴基重新抬起头，史蒂夫看到他双眼里满是血丝，对方吸了口气，疲惫地笑了笑。

“如果你想揍我的话也就随便了，”他苦笑着说，“我约你到地上城去，就是想告诉你真相的，但是，我没有想到他们的动作会这么快……操，这都是借口，我应该一开始就说的。”

他再次低下头，似乎不愿和镜头对视，“我被你迷住了，史蒂夫，”他轻声说，“我早就该离开你了，但是一部分的我相当不情愿，于是我就一直在干违背理智的事情，和你约会，和你上床。一开始你肯定觉得我对你不好是因为我不喜欢你，不，你大错特错了，我第一眼就看上你了，史蒂夫，之后的犹豫全是我在天人交战，当然最后，爱情赢了。”

他干笑了两声，“好一个爱情赢了，不是吗？对不起，我是个混蛋。你太好了，史蒂夫，你的脸，你的气质，你的性格，你的一切都太好了——”

史蒂夫发出一声恼怒的叹息。不，他想，我不好，好的是你，我才是那个混蛋，我才是一开始那个因为害怕自己的内心而犹豫不决的家伙，时间证明我是错的，拜托你不要收回我的答案——

“我当时一直有种我撞大运的感觉，不过，好运气到头了，有些东西不是我的就注定不是我的，你真正的伴侣应该是那个红裙子的女士，很抱歉我挤走了她。”

“我觉得你现在很可能想弄死我，”他挤出一声笑，笑得支离破碎，“事到如今道歉也没有什么意义了，我还是和你说说接下来的打算吧。”

他抹了一把头发，雨水顺着他的发梢慢慢往下滴，“你被阿莫拉带走的时候我就潜伏在不远处，也是我把你救出来的。但我想，我应该给你一个选择的机会。”

他停顿几秒。

“听着，和我扯上关系绝对不是什么好事，如果你想重新回到以往的生活，那么现在就关闭爱丽丝，出门，到酒店一楼，阿莫拉会看见你。你可以把你知道的都告诉阿莫拉，没关系，这威胁不了我，之后它还是会要求你做手术，答应它，忘了我对你最好。”

史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，他希望从巴基的话里听到一丝不情愿，可是没有，完全没有，巴基的语气里只有发自内心的诚恳，他是真的觉得这种结局最好。

毕竟云端城的生活安稳，轻松，衣食无忧……

“你关闭它了吗？”

巴基盯着镜头，又等了一会儿。史蒂夫看到他的嘴唇无声地动了动，像是在说，“快点关了吧，求你了，史蒂夫。”

又是一阵漫长的沉默。

“好吧，”巴基深深地吸了口气，犹豫片刻，才重新换回公事公办的语气，“如果，即便如此你还是想和我在一起的话——”

他发出一声长叹，“那你简直是个白痴。”

“……”史蒂夫忍不住冲屏幕翻了个白眼。

但之后，巴基慢慢露出了一个货真价实的微笑，“那你就带上爱丽丝到阳台上去，我修改了它的程序，把它改造成了一个可以绕开阿莫拉监控的通讯器。你站在那儿，对它说‘0529’，我就会过来接你——顺带看看你的脑子到底怎么长的，傻瓜。”

“你适可而止吧。”史蒂夫忍不住开口，嗤之以鼻，但他心里还是升起了一丝暖意。0529，那是他们初次见面的日子，巴基这个无可救药的浪漫的蠢蛋。

“你明知道我会选哪一个。”他自言自语地嘟囔道。这时影像已经结束了，巴基的脸和城市的背景一起扭曲一团，逐渐蜕变成水母的伞盖。史蒂夫抱起鱼缸朝阳台走去，夜风吹散他的发丝，夜空下的云端城依旧闪耀着五光十色的光辉，高楼像整齐垒好的扑克塔，阿莫拉的化身在里头穿梭，就像一条鲜艳的树蟒游走在热带雨林的树梢上。

他吸了口气：“0529。”

水母变亮了，身体里一圈一圈荡起涟漪。不多时，史蒂夫听见上空传来一声短促的音爆，一辆飞行摩托从天而降，悬停在跟前，巴基红着脸干咳了一声，看着他，目光躲闪。

“别那副表情，”史蒂夫瞪他，随即跨到车上，“我没事，别废话了，赶紧执行你的计划。”

巴基缩了缩脖子，“抱歉。”

“如果你一直道歉的话我会揍你。”史蒂夫强硬地说，但是话音刚落，他就把额头放到了巴基的肩膀上，对方紧绷起来，但下一秒就放松了。他感受到属于巴基的体温，温暖的、柔和的体温，这让他悬着的一颗心终于有了下落的趋势。

“天，我真的担心死了。”他喃喃道。

“抱歉——”

“我说了不要道歉。”

“呃，抱歉。”

“……”

几秒过后，他们都扑哧一声笑了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

摩托车升入空中，一个急转弯之后飞速汇入了银河般的车流。

“所以你打算怎么办？”史蒂夫问，狂乱的风吹着他的头发，虽然被车子周边升起的透明屏障滤掉一些，但还是很烦人，“直接冲出墙外？”

“是啊。”

史蒂夫默默翻了个白眼，“我还没做好和你殉情的准备。”

巴基哧地笑了，指了指导航上的一个绿点，“走这里，这是安全通道。”

“让我猜猜，这就是你靠你的黑客本事找到的，只有你知道的秘密地点？”

“没错，”巴基点头，“对了，拿着这个。”

他摘下绑在腿上的枪递给史蒂夫，“以防万一。当心别打中我。”

史蒂夫皱眉，“你说这条路是安全的。”

“路是安全的，但过去的方式并不安全。”

“真棒。”史蒂夫假惺惺地说。

巴基又一次笑了，“会用枪吗？”他的语气柔和了些，“这枪没有保险，扣下扳机就行了。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫没好气道，“我出生在地上城，别把我和养尊处优的云端人士混为一谈。”

巴基吹了声口哨，“那就交给你了，硬汉。”

史蒂夫正想说点什么，巴基突然一个急转，世界倾斜九十度，眩晕之中史蒂夫只瞥见导航地图上几个高速移动的红点正在接近。下一瞬，一道明黄色的火焰闪过，接着就是爆炸，随之而来的冲击力仿佛五米高的巨浪，史蒂夫差点没抓稳掉下去，他们身下的摩托车在空中剧烈地摇摆着，他闻到浓烈的硝烟味，就在这时，巴基在前头发出一声咒骂。

“你来驾驶！”他对史蒂夫喊道。

史蒂夫吞咽了一下，虽然出生在地上城，可他长这么大还真没参与过如此凶险的战争场面。只见七八条长得仿佛旗鱼一样的无人机从后头疾驰而来，外观呈流线型，背上竖着巨大的立鳍，每条的前颌骨上都装着大口径枪械。这时巴基回头看了一眼，整个人突然就从史蒂夫眼前消失了。史蒂夫吓得大喊了一声“巴基”，下一刻一道黑影扑进了枪林弹雨之中，踩在最近一条旗鱼的背上冲它的头开了两枪。

砰！砰！

黑影未作停留，飞身扑往下一架无人机，史蒂夫这才从那头飞扬的棕色短发认出那是巴基，他背着一个微型喷气背包，从一条旗鱼跃向下一条旗鱼，敏捷的身手简直就像一头在树梢上蹿来蹿去的猫。这时更多的无人机靠近了，史蒂夫一只手拽着车把，一只手掏枪开火。一条鱼朝着他撞过来，警报刺耳。滚开，他一枪把他的右鳍炸飞了。后视镜显示还有大量的旗鱼尾随在后面，红蓝相间的灯光闪个不停，巴基在这狂乱的战斗里抬起双手轻松地把一条旗鱼的背鳍撕了下来，那东西大概是什么导航装置，一旦被毁，旗鱼立刻失控地横冲直撞，最终一头扎进鱼群里引发了一连串爆炸。

史蒂夫歇斯底里地大吼了一声：“你怎么——”

后半句被吞没在枪声里，他想说你是怎么做到的，凡人怎么可能徒手撕开机械，但现在的事态完全没给他问话的机会。无人机越来越多了，从一开始的七八架增加到几十架。巴基已经不能应付，他突然跳回车上，调出全息控制台敲了几行命令，他们车外的防护膜瞬间变亮好几个级别，如此耀眼，简直像个黑夜中的微型太阳。

“我把大部分能源分配到上面了，”巴基喘着粗气说，“多少能坚持一阵子。”

史蒂夫发现他的胸口在流血，顿时倒抽一口凉气，“你受伤了？！”

“没事。”

“不可能没事！”史蒂夫几乎在尖叫，“那地方离心脏很近而且还穿透了肺——该死你现在根本不可能动弹，你——”

他顿住了，因为他强行拨开了巴基捂在伤口上的手——没有皮肉翻卷的景象，一层薄薄的人造皮肤下面是烧焦的电路，“血”慢慢渗出来，在霓虹灯下弥漫着银色的亮光。

史蒂夫觉得喉咙堵住了，“你，你不是——”他抽气，一次接一次地抽气，几乎无法发声，“你——”

巴基勉强笑了笑，他伸出手，掌心虚弱地滑过史蒂夫的肩膀，“继续开车，伙计，”他瓮声瓮气地说，“看着路。”

史蒂夫尽量忽视他话语里越来越明显的电流音，恐惧沿着他的脊椎蔓延，还有混乱，还有迷茫。周围的爆炸此起彼伏，但他现在感受到的只有巴基覆在他背上吹过来的小小鼻息。他们穿过一条街，又一条街，穿过花园，水池，博物馆，大型广场；穿过鲜红，暗红，深蓝，孔雀蓝色的灯光；穿过香烟广告，赌场广告，鸡尾酒广告，色情会所广告。千篇一律的玻璃房扭曲成一片浮光掠影，灿烂的灯光被黑夜切割出好几个块面，像古老宫廷里洛可可式的玻璃彩绘，五光十色，目不暇接。

不知何时开始下雨了，酸雨穿透漂浮的黑烟，落在他们所剩无几的防护屏障上。寒风也开始吹进来，史蒂夫打了个冷战，暴露在外的皮肤传来一阵刀削般的疼痛。巴基一直倚在他背上，呼吸渐弱。“快到了吗？”他问，史蒂夫抬头看着迷宫般的街道，深吸一口气，摇了摇头。

警报声已经响到不能再响了。

突然他们下方多了一团更为刺眼的光源，他们是洋流中的孤舟，而光源就是水面下缓缓游过的巨鲸——哦不，那就是鲸鱼，是阿莫拉的全息化身。史蒂夫颤抖着吸了口气，“巴基，”他努力压下心中得恐慌，“巴基，它来了。”

“我看得见。”一个滋滋作响的电流音回答。

“我们逃不掉的，”史蒂夫叹息着呻吟了一声，“方案A，我们去和它拼个你死我活，大概率是我们死。方案B，我们继续向前，直到阿莫拉像吞噬鱼群一样把我们吞噬殆尽。”

巴基挤出一声笑，“你的幽默感还真是诡异。”

“这不是幽默感。”

“但也差不多了。”巴基哼哼着，史蒂夫试着摸他的手，是凉的，甚至比飞舞的雨点还要凉。

该死。

他命令自己冷静，冷静，操蛋的再冷静一点，然后他徒劳地发现自己其实什么都做不了。所以真的就这样吗？他宏伟的逃脱计划就这样结束了？他昨天还待在家中为自己即将到来的婚姻激动不已，今天他就经历了人生道路上的重要抉择而且直奔下下签头也不回，现在他就要死了？他的未来丈夫是个仿生人，他还没来得及搞清楚这一切，就要这样子死了？

巴基忽然按住了他的肩，“史蒂夫，”他脸上竟然还挂着苍白的笑意，“问个问题，你还记得《双螺旋之旅》的男主最后是怎么获胜的吗？”

史蒂夫当然记得，男主的分身之一启动了自毁程序，和反派同归于尽。他立刻抽了口凉气：“你想都别想。”

“听着，史蒂夫，”肩上的五指收紧了些，“我不会死的，我保证。”

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫冲他吼，“就算是仿生人也——”

“不，听我说，”巴基的声音却出奇地沉稳，“到地上城去，我就在那里，等着我，史蒂夫，相信我，我数到一，你就加速冲出去。”

“可是——”

“三、二、一！”

巴基猛推了他一把，随后松开手，他跳了下去。

茫茫夜色立刻就拥住了他，巴基在坠落，像一颗流星坠入万丈深渊。整座云端城在他脚下铺开，尖锐的强风，雨水，灯火，逐字流动的霓虹文字，全息投影鲸鱼，呼啸而至的无人机，街道，细小好像甲壳虫一样的路人，当然还有撕心裂肺的叫声。声源来自史蒂夫，他从巴基下坠的那一刻起就在大喊他的名字，最终声音化作嘶哑的呜咽，他看到巴基脸上露出近乎歇斯底里的夸张笑容，对方大笑着对阿莫拉竖起了中指，随后，蜂拥而至的无人机像一群苍蝇般把他吞噬了。

不到五秒钟，爆炸声响起，撕碎了黑夜。

史蒂夫用这片刻的时间冲出了包围，地上城近在咫尺，他穿过安全通道，身下的车辆恰好耗尽动力，像失控的炮弹一样砸进荒芜的沙丘里，一连滑出去几十码才在浓浓黑烟中停下。

他灰头土脸地爬出来，站直，向后看去。云端城像一个巨型玻璃雪花球一般立在远方，阿莫拉在边缘处带着愤恨扫他一眼，心不甘情不愿地游走了。

* * *

天色逐渐亮起来。

现在已经是白天了，不过周围的光线依旧维持在清晨前后的亮度。失去了防霾罩和人造天空，地上城的一切看起来都灰蒙蒙的。史蒂夫扶起坏掉的摩托车，犹豫了几秒钟，觉得自己应该是修不好它了。他看向前方，大约三十码外是一条歪歪扭扭的公路，路基已经开裂了，边缘长着不知名的野草。

四周一个人也没有。

走吗？

走吧。

他缓缓深吸了一口气，忍不住又回头看了眼，阿莫拉已经消失在“雪花球”深处了。滚吧，他暗想，我总算逃离你的掌控了，但我迟早会报仇的，为了我的家人，为了巴基——

巴基。

这个名字让他吸了口凉气。对方落入深渊的那一幕又在他眼前浮现，他挡住脸，烦躁地用掌心搓了搓眼睛。后来他把眼睛闭起来，闭了差不多两分钟，牙齿咬着嘴唇，咬得那一圈的肌肤都泛白了。突然他猛地踹了摩托车一脚，如果可以的话，他简直想一拳打穿它，或者一头撞上去，搞得自己头破血流。可他只能盯着它喘粗气，视线再度移向云端城，吸气，吐气，做再多深呼吸也浇不息他心中的怒火，那股只能看着巴基掉下去却无能为力的怒火。

巴基说，我不会死的。

巴基说，等我。

他吐出一口气，捏得发青的拳头松开了一点，但也只是一点而已。就算巴基有什么计划，但他还是死了，至少，这个他死了。他想起巴基反复提到的那部电影，所以他有意识备份吗？还是之前史蒂夫看到的只是备用身体？冬日战士的本尊到底是个什么东西，他是人类吗？他是电子脑吗？他是活着的吗？

他揉了揉额头。

刚走出两步，他突然听见摩托车那边传出了什么动静。先是行李箱的锁扣啪地断裂的声音，接着哐当一声，一个便携鱼缸滚了出来。史蒂夫低头盯着它发愣，爱丽丝因为先前的撞击似乎有点晕头转向，悬在鱼缸中间，触须蜷成一团。

巴基居然带上了这个？

他把鱼缸捡起来，举高了，几乎把脸贴上去。爱丽丝没什么反应，也没给他新的留言，他叹息，默默压下心中的失望，向前走去。

周围是坍塌的工厂，废弃加油站，还有一条又一条空荡荡的岔道。冷风呼啸而来，裹挟着沙粒，吹乱了他的一头金发。经过路牌的时候，他停下来，锈蚀的牌子上嵌着几发弹孔，底下的内容已经模糊了，隐约能看到“第六区 3英里”的字样。

他离家不远了。

又走了差不多一英里，他忽然听到地平线上传来了汽车引擎声。他的神经立刻紧绷起来，担心遇到抢劫犯，好在巴基给他的那把枪还在，他紧紧攥着枪柄，额头上冒出一滴汗珠，顺着眉心滑落。

汽车接近了，是辆老式吉普车，不会飞那种。就在这时，他怀里的爱丽丝忽然兴奋起来，亮起一连串浅蓝色的光带。史蒂夫这才意识到什么，他犹豫不决地放下枪，等着车辆接近。不得不说这车实在是太破了，几百码的路，他开了差不多两分钟才开到史蒂夫跟前。

车门开启，一个棕熊般的男人跳了下来。

史蒂夫愣在原地。是巴基没错，但比他见过的那个更沧桑，体格更硬朗，像一把没有出鞘的军刀。这个巴基留着一头长发，发梢的部分全都打着卷，似乎是皮筋留下的印子。他穿着一件黑色无袖T恤，腰上挂着一串枪套，甚至还有几颗手雷。布料紧紧裹着他健硕的身躯，勒出紧绷的肌肉块，史蒂夫的视线则不自觉地盯住他的左肩，那地方疤痕遍布，残存的肌肉组织搅成一团，一条银光闪闪的金属手臂从肩胛往下野蛮地延伸出来，上头有颗红色星星，底下则是纵横交错的电路图。

红星。电路。

该死，他想起来了。

巴基走到他跟前，说来有趣，他的表现似乎和体格有些反差。在史蒂夫发愣的片刻，他不好意思地挠了挠头发，“呃，这才是本来的我，”他低着头，不敢和史蒂夫对视，“总之，先上车？”

“去哪儿？”

“我家？”巴基犹豫不决地说。

史蒂夫歪了歪头，“这么直接吗？”

巴基一下子慌张起来：“不——我是说，你现在也没地方住，如果你不愿意的话——”

史蒂夫扑哧笑出了声，行吧，这果然是他的巴基没错。笑声果然是化解尴尬的中和剂，巴基也笑了，做了个不太像样的鬼脸。“希望我这模样没给你造成太大困扰。”等笑完了，他小声咕哝道。

“我完全没有困扰。”史蒂夫说，随后凑上去吻了他一下。巴基的脸更红了，两个人倚着车门拥抱了一会儿，史蒂夫闭上眼睛呼吸巴基的气息，没有什么不一样的，最多就是更真实了，更亲近了。“我当时快灵魂出窍了，”他呢喃着说，“看到你掉下去的时候。”

巴基咬着嘴唇，“抱歉。”

“你是该感到抱歉，”史蒂夫在他身上捶了一下，“别再来第二次了。”

“我保证不会。”

之后他们都沉默下来，爬上车，史蒂夫抱着鱼缸坐在副驾。巴基踩下油门，他们的车像个年过八旬的老人一样呛咳出一串黑烟，慢吞吞地向前驶去。

随着时间的推移，窗外不再是荒漠了，渐渐出现了一些人造建筑的痕迹。干燥的风里弥漫着尘土的味道，后视镜上挂着两个五角星装饰，一红一蓝，跟随颠簸的车身晃荡不已。史蒂夫盯着它们看了好一会儿，忽然手背一暖，巴基的右手悄悄搭在了他的左手上。

史蒂夫扭过头：“怎么了？”

“至今仍然觉得自己在做梦，”巴基嘟囔，一缕长发滑到他的脸颊边，他伸手把他拨回原位，“不敢相信你真的在这里。”

“说真的，如果没有这次遭遇，你打算什么时候才告诉我真相？”

这句话让巴基瑟缩了一下，“依然是约你出去那次，呃，我说想让你看点东西……”

“嗯哼，看什么？”

“我，”巴基叹了口气，指了指自己，“这个我。”

“所以上一个你是怎么来的？”

“偷来的，在仿生人制造中心，就为了偷它我丢了一条手臂——”他摇头苦笑，无视史蒂夫拧紧的眉头，“我按照我过去的模样重新设计的他的脸，目的是为了返回云端城，那地方现在不允许我进入了，只有指望仿生义体混进去。”

史蒂夫无话可说，只好假装很生气地瞪他一眼，“你把我吓得够呛。”

“对不起。”

“你还让我和仿生人做爱了。”

这回巴基笑了，“没什么区别。”

“区别大了。”

“你很爽，我也很爽，”他咧着嘴角，笑得又坏又性感，“不过原装的肯定更好。”

一股热流涌上史蒂夫的耳朵，他努力控制自己不去想巴基的暗示，“所以，遥控义体的时候你本人就在地上城？”

“没错，泡在休眠舱里。”

“你大概多久让意识回归一次？”

“隔几天吧，一般是睡觉的时候。”

史蒂夫沉默了几分钟，“……你真是太大胆了。”

“但这完全值得。”巴基回答，之后他咬着嘴唇看向别处，似乎在犹豫要不要往下说。这时，他们的吉普车已经驶进了郊区，周围都是低矮的灰房子，五金铺、干洗店、站在门口就能一眼看到头的小超市。史蒂夫看到两个男孩在水泥地上玩棒球，一时间时空错位，他仿佛看见了曾经的自己。

巴基就在此刻再度开口：“我一直在调查我父亲的死因。”

“我猜到了……那么结果如何？”

巴基摇了摇头，“还没有眉目，线索搅在一起，一团乱麻。但是——想必你也意识到了——阿莫拉牵扯其中，这东西绝非一个普通的人工智能那么简单。”

史蒂夫皱着眉，轻轻颌首。

“事实上，觉察到这件事的并非只有我们。其中有不少人已经联合起来，这个组织目前还没有名字，不过……我在帮他们做事。”

说到这里，他看向史蒂夫，表情变了，如鲠在喉，“我把你卷进来了，”他叹息着说，扭头盯着挡风玻璃，“我不知道我还能不能这样问——”

“我愿意加入，”史蒂夫插嘴。

巴基愣了愣，“你都不知道我要问什么。”

“我不介意，你在哪儿我就在哪儿，”史蒂夫回答，“还有阿莫拉，拜托，早在你出现之前我就想揍得它满地找牙了。”

这回巴基笑了，看上去松了口气，“不过我还想好你加入以后能干什么，”他带着一丝调侃说道，“你恐怕得先练练枪法。”

“简单。”

“还有格斗技巧。”

“没问题。”

“别想得那么容易，我能在两秒之内放倒你。”

“真的吗？”史蒂夫眨眨眼，“等下，所以我加入你们就是要当一个低阶保镖？”

巴基哈哈大笑，“不然呢？”

“我是个设计师，”史蒂夫装出一脸义正词严，“我还能帮你们设计宣传片和全息广告。”

“听上去不错，”巴基笑得更厉害了，“放心，你会找到用武之地的。”

不久后，他们到了巴基的住处，一间两层楼的朴素楼房，里头全是堆得满满当当的设备，像个汇聚了几万种零件的电子市场。史蒂夫抱着爱丽丝转了两圈才在二楼找到一个空桌子把鱼缸放下来，扭过头，他看到巴基扎起了头发，懒洋洋地往橱柜上一靠。

“你一个人住？”史蒂夫问。

“我妈妈偶尔会来，不过大部分时间我都一个人。”说着，巴基咧开了嘴，“如果她在家，我们会失去很多乐趣的。”

史蒂夫也跟着笑了，“你这家伙。”

巴基耸肩，“想喝咖啡吗？”

“暂时不想。”史蒂夫回答，他走过去，慢慢挤进巴基的私人空间，“我能吻你吗？”他轻声问。

“来吧。”巴基沙哑地说。十分钟后他们就滚到了二楼的旧床垫上，史蒂夫用鼻子蹭着他腹肌下的毛发，“我们应该去买个大点的床。”他低喃道。巴基回以喘息，离他们不远的地方，水母像一卷柔软的丝绸一样安安静静地浮在鱼缸中，蓝色幽光升腾起来，聚拢，流散。

END


End file.
